


Power

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Overseer forces James to do things in exchange for his position in the Vault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

His son is four months old. He's learning to sit unsupported. 

These things aren't about sex, James tells himself. They're about power. He's on his knees underneath the Overseer's desk, eyes screwed shut, hands braced on the floor. The desk isn't tall enough for him to kneel comfortably, so he's hunched over, head bowed as if in prayer. He tries to let go, to distance himself from the situation, but he's getting too much physical feedback. There's the metal floor: cold, hard, and unforgiving on his aching knees. There's the hum of the fluorescent lights and the whir of the Overseer's computer. There's the Overseer's cock in his mouth, almost-but-not-quite blocking his airway.

It's about power, the power he has over you, he tells himself. He'll get tired of you soon enough.

\--

His son is two years old. Walking, but not yet talking. Nothing to worry about, he tells himself. A speech delay is nothing to worry about.

The Overseer schedules two appointments each month. He comes to see James in the clinic, comes demanding his time and attention, comes in James' mouth and orders him to swallow.

\--

His son is four years old, and he doesn't speak. Old Lady Palmer takes James aside. "Your boy's retarded," she says, kindly. "It happens in the best families." She's wrong, he knows she's wrong, but the boy doesn't speak or smile.

Amata, sweet Amata, in every way her father's opposite, understands. The rest of the children are cruel, the adults are condescending, but Amata doesn't call names or try to coax words from him. She sits by his side and speaks for the both of them, inventing narratives to accompany the block cities that they construct. She is kind, she is patient, she never tires of him.

The Overseer doesn't tire of James.

\--

His son is twelve years old, and he speaks now. Only rarely, only to Amata, only to James. He loves school, but he's afraid of his classmates and his distress tears James' heart in two.

This thing, this thing between him and the Overseer is getting dangerous. Last week, he made James blow him in the hallway outside the mens' restroom. Anyone could have walked by, no one did. He tries to imagine explaining it to the police, to Jonas, to Amata, to his son. It would be his word against the Overseer's, and he doesn't want to think about what would happen to his son if he were imprisoned.

\--

His son is sixteen years old. He's getting into fistfights with Butch. He asked Amata to prom, and James almost doesn't let him go as a punishment, but he relents. After, when he comes home, he says that Amata kissed him.

He forbids him from associating with Amata and her father, and he does not relent.

\--

His son is nineteen. A man grown. He is analytical and brilliant and he works in the lab with Jonas, but he is despondent at the loss of his friend. They make eyes at one another across the diner, and James grinds his teeth and pretends not to notice.

The Overseer taunts him now. When James is on his knees, after he's swallowed his come, he slaps him across the face with his softening cock and taunts him about his son. It's about power, and it's about humiliation, and it's about sex, and if James stays in the Vault one more day, he's going to lose his mind. He starts planning, tunes his Pipboy to old, familiar frequencies and takes notes.

For the first time in 19 years, James behaves selfishly.


End file.
